


Madness

by Tomlinpute



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Dark Character, Death, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Mad Louis, One Shot, Violence, idk this is just really weird sorry, larry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinpute/pseuds/Tomlinpute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Niall, Zayn Harry et Louis sont enfermés dans une pièce et un seul d’entre eux pourra en ressortir vivant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai juste pété un câble. Bonne chance.

Samedi - 17H30

Liam fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Difficilement ses paupières papillonnèrent un peu, habituant les rétines du garçon à la lumière. Le brun finit par ouvrir complétement les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils: il avait un mal de crane carabiné. Il gémit, caressa ses tempes du bout des doigts et finit par s’asseoir. Ses gestes étaient lents, son esprit amorphe. Il lui fallut bien quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu’il était dans une pièce qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il observa ses mains qu’il avait fini par appuyer sur un sol rugueux et sale et les essuya sur son jean. Devant lui, les corps éparpillés de ses quatre amis le firent réagir. Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutaient les cinq ici en train de… De quoi d’ailleurs ? Liam se releva tant bien que mal, s’aidant du mur, et observa en long et en large la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. C’était quoi ce bordel encore ? La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut qu’il n’y avait pas de fenêtre. La pièce était petite, les murs et le sol faits en béton. Rien d’accueillant en soit. Il s’approcha de ses amis, les secoua un peu en les appelant. Louis et Niall de réveillèrent à leur tour très vite suivis par Harry puis par Zayn. Ils mirent eux aussi pas mal de temps à émerger. Zayn se releva à son tour et fut le premier à réellement s’adresser aux autres.

 « -J’ai loupé un épisode ou bien ? On est où là ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

-J’espérais que l’un d’entre vous le saurait… Répondit presque immédiatement Liam, le visage grave.

-Attendez… Vous ne savez pas où on est ? S’offusqua Louis qui lui aussi se releva, tournant sur lui-même en observant chaque recoin de la pièce. »

 Personne ne répondit à la question, rhétorique de toutes manières. Les garçons finirent par tous se mettre débout, et c’est Harry qui marmonna «peu importe, moi je me tire» dans sa barbe avant d’attraper la poignée de l’unique porte de la pièce. Il se figea alors qu’il ne parvint pas à l’ouvrir. Zayn le fit doucement se pousser en se moquant de lui. Il perdit cependant bien vite son sourire quand lui aussi ne réussit pas à ouvrir la porte. Il réessaya, essaya la poignée dans des angles étranges en tirant comme un forcené. Les quatre garçons le regardèrent, un peu indécis.

 C’est une fois que tout le monde eut essayé qu’ils finirent par abdiquer, ils étaient coincés.

**Un peu plus tard.**

 «-Mais… Peut-être que c’est juste le management… Ils ont peut-être oublié de…

-Non. Arrête Niall. Ce n’est ni le management ni une blague, tout ça c’est pas un simple oublie ou un malentendu. On est enfermés, tu comprends ? Répondit presque aussitôt Louis, agacé.

-Louis a raison Niall, aucun de nous n’arrive à se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, personne ne sait comment on est arrivés ici. C’est plutôt clair non ? On s’est fait droguer putain. Surenchérit méchamment Zayn.

-Arrêtez de vous en prendre à Niall, c’est pas de sa faute, c’est la faute d’aucun d’entre nous d’ailleurs, alors arrêtez. Dit Liam, d’une voix calme.

-Toi on t’a pas sonné, commence pas à jouer à…

-STOP ! Hurla presque Harry; s’il te plaît, Louis, arrête… Je… C’est pas le moment pour ça… Arrêtez de vous disputer, qu’est-ce que ça changera ? On est toujours là. Alors juste, stop… finit par dire le bouclé, la voix suppliante »

 Louis le fusilla du regard, ne cachant pas son ressentiment, mais n’en dit pas plus.

Le silence finit par s’installer. Ils s’étaient tous rassis, abattu par la situation. Qu’étaient-ils censés faire ? Ils se doutaient bien qu’on ne les avait pas enfermés ici pour rien, alors quoi ? Ils avaient été enlevés, et aucun d’entre eux n’arrivait à réellement l’admettre. Ils étaient les One Direction, ce groupe connu partout dans le monde, ils ne passaient pas une minute sans surveillance, ils étaient toujours entourés de gardes du corps, alors comment ? Comment c’était possible ? Et qu’est-ce que leurs ravisseurs voulaient ? De l’argent ? Ils étaient tous à fleur de peau.

 « -Harry a raison, finit par dire Zayn, on est coincés ici, on devrait être en train de chercher un moyen de sortir. »

 Liam acquiesça silencieusement, et commença à fouiller ses poches dans l’espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Les quatre autres comprirent rapidement ce qu’il faisait et en firent autant. C’est presque chacun leur tour qu’ils finirent par admettre qu’on leur avait confisqué toutes leurs affaires ; s’ils avaient déjà remarqué l’absence de leurs portables, c'était aussi leurs porte-monnaies et leurs clés qui avaient disparu. C’est alors que le silence recommençait à s’installer que Niall les interpella, un objet à la main.

Ils s’approchèrent tous, examinant ce qui semblait être un enregistreur audio. Les exclamations fusèrent, les questions aussi. Pourquoi c’était là ? Depuis quand ? Qu’étaient-ils censés en faire?

C’est Louis qui finit par déclencher le bouton qui fit s’ouvrir l'appareil sur le côté, où une petite cassette était déjà insérée. Comprenant petit à petit ce qu’ils étaient supposés faire, il la referma et mit en marche la cassette. Un grésillement leur parvint alors et fut aussitôt coupé par une voix monocorde et froide.

  _Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépendra de l’heure à laquelle vous aurez fini par me trouver. Je suppose que vous devez tous être en train de vous poser un tas de questions, je suppose aussi que vous êtes effrayés. C’est une bonne chose, car nous allons jouer à un jeu et un seul d’entre vous survivra._

 Il y eut un petit blanc, puis la voix continua.

  _C’est effarant n’est-ce pas ? Vous êtes très certainement tous entrain de mentalement essayer de nier tout cela, vous pensez peut-être que ceci n’est qu’un cauchemar. Croyez-moi, ce n'en est pas un._

_Le but du jeu sera simple : survivre._

_Alors, lequel d’entre vous sera celui qui méritera la vie sauve ? C’est vous qui devrez en faire le choix. C’est très simple, c’est lorsqu’il n’en restera qu’un seul en vie, que la porte s’ouvrira. Alors il faudra choisir: est-ce que votre vie vaut celle de tous les autres? À quel point vous pensez-vous supérieur ? Vous aurez le temps qu’il vous faudra pour y réfléchir ou tout du moins, je vous laisserai le temps qu’il vous faudra. Votre organisme, lui, pourrait en décider autrement. Le corps humain ne peut vivre qu’une seule et unique semaine sans nourriture et sans eau._

_Afin de vous faciliter la tâche j’ai décidé de vous aider un peu. Une arme est cachée au-dessus du cache de l’ampoule qui éclaire la pièce. Celle-ci est à deux mètres du sol. Il vous faudra être deux pour l’atteindre, mais une seule personne aura en sa possession l’arme. Alors à qui ferez-vous assez confiance ?_

 L’enregistrement s’arrêta automatiquement après un ultime grésillement, laissant la pièce dans un étrange silence. Aucun des garçons n’osait bouger, tous à peine conscients, fixant des points imaginaires.

Ils se réveillèrent quand un claquement étouffé résonna dans la pièce. Les genoux d’Harry venaient de cogner violemment le sol, il se tenait la poitrine et respirait bruyamment. Louis et Liam furent les premiers à le rattraper, le faisant s’asseoir, essayant de le calmer alors qu’il agrippait un peu tout ce qu’il pouvait atteindre comme un naufragé. Ils n’avaient rien, pas d’inhalateur et une crise d’angoisse allait surement entrainer une crise d’asthme, ils devaient le calmer avant que ça ne devienne trop grave. Liam agissait calmement, sachant très bien que montrer sa peur au plus jeune ne l’aiderait pas. Louis lui, faisait de l’aire, caressant à un rythme lent le dos de son ami.

Les autres garçons restèrent figés ne sachant pas ce qu’ils pouvaient faire de plus. Ils regardaient Harry s’étouffer dans son angoisse alors qu’eux même n’étaient pas en très bon état. Niall se colla contre le mur et s’assit, regardant de loin Louis et Liam s’afférer à aider le bouclé qui doucement commençait à retrouver une respiration plus ordonnée.

Zayn fut encore une fois le premier à ouvrir la bouche mais cette fois-ci aussi celui qui lança les hostilités.

 « -Putain mais c’est pas le moment pour ces conneries Harry. Arrête de toujours essayer d’être le centre de l’attention et surtout arrête de te comporter comme un gamin. On va surement tous crever, on est tous dans la même merde ok ? »

 Louis se releva presque immédiatement alors que Liam était toujours en train de réconforter Harry, lui parlant à voix basse, essayant de le convaincre de ne pas écouter Zayn. L’aîné du groupe se plaça devant Zayn, le regard brulant.

 « C’est quoi ton problème Zayn ? Je pensais qu’avec le temps t’aurais compris que fermer ta gueule était beaucoup plus utile que de nous piailler tes conneries. T’es pas un bad boy mec, et tu serais le premier à t'en mordre les doigts si t’essayais, alors si t’as rien d’intelligent à dire ferme ta putain de gueule et fais pas chier.»

 Louis le dévisagea, le regard noir alors que le métisse serrait les poings.

Le « jeu » venait de commencer, les non-dits et les sentiments refoulés commençaient déjà à faire leur apparition.

C’est Niall qui se releva cette fois-ci, sortant de son état léthargique.

 « -Arrêtez bordel ! C’était pas assez clair la première fois ? On est tous dans la même merde alors arrêtez de vous disputer pour rien ! »

Zayn ne répondit rien, mais ne sa calma pas pour autant. Louis l’ignora totalement et se tourna, retournant voir comment allait Harry.

Liam lui fit signe de la tête, ça allait. Le bouclé était bouleversé, ses jambes étaient repliées sur elles même et il fixait un point le regard un peu vide mais il n’était physiquement plus en danger. Louis soupira, s’asseyant contre le mur, près de son ami alors que Liam en fit de même. Niall prit la parole encore une fois.

 « -On fait quoi maintenant ? »

 La question avait résonné dans la pièce , c’était l’heure de vérité.

 « -Je… Moi je ne ferai rien. On est amis et puis… Qui serait capable de vraiment essayer de… Moi non. C’est même pas envisageable. Finit par répondre Liam.

-Alors on mourra tous ici, fit Niall, la voix blanche.

-Non. Dit le bouclé les yeux brillants. Non. Ça peut pas être la seule solution. On… On peut pas… Et puis, les autres vont bien finir par remarquer notre disparition, et… et… Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, la gorge nouée.

\- Ou pas. L’autre connard l’a dit, on a une semaine. Tu crois vraiment qu’ils nous retrouveront en moins d’une semaine ? Naïf. Cracha Zayn »

 Dimanche - 3H16

 «Tu… Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui Niall, c’est la seule solution. Tu as une autre idée peut-être ?

\- Non… Mais… On était tous amis… Qu’est-ce qu’il nous est arrivé Zayn ! Regarde-nous entrain de comploter ! Je… Qu’est-ce qu’on est devenu ?

-Calme-toi Nialler… C’est pas ça le problème... Regarde où on est ! Est-ce qu’on a encore le choix ? Je… Je ne veux pas mourir… J’ai une vie devant moi… Des projets… On… Je ne vous l’avais pas encore dit, mais on doit se marier… Perrie et moi… On a prévu tellement de choses, lâcha Zayn, la voix un peu brisée »

 Niall ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il finit par acquiescer, un peu tremblant, et regarda les corps endormis de leurs amis. Il déglutit difficilement. Avait-il encore le droit de les appeler « ses amis » ? Ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il se tourna vers Zayn et ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps. Le brun tendit ses mains, plaquées l’une contre l’autre, et Niall grimpa dessus. Il atteignit assez aisément la lampe. Il passa sa main au-dessus du cache et y trouva comme promis une arme. Un énorme couteau de cuisine en fait. Il frissonna d’angoisse rien que de le frôler. Il l’attrapa puis Zayn le fit redescendre. Soudain ils s’immobilisèrent, Liam venait de bouger. Niall rangea le couteau précipitamment, plaçant le manche dans son boxer et couvrant la lame avec son t-shirt. Il se laissa guider par Zayn qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

 « -Vous faites quoi là ? Demanda Liam suspicieusement

-Il a fait un cauchemar. Répondit simplement Zayn caressant le dos du blond »

 Liam n’en demanda pas plus, soupira et se recoucha. Les deux garçons retournèrent s’allonger et suivirent leurs compagnons dans les bras de Morphée.

 Dimanche - 9H45

 Les cinq garçons étaient réveillés bien que visiblement très fatigués. Le problème n’était pas tant le manque de sommeil, mais plutôt l’angoisse qui les rongeait tous. Il avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde trois ans plus tôt. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant leur amitié n’était plus que superficielle. Oh, ils n’étaient pas non plus des inconnus, mais le temps avait filé, de l’eau avait coulée sous le ponts et ils n’étaient juste plus aussi proches qu’à leur début. Chacun avait fait de nouvelles rencontres durant leurs tournées, ils avaient tous leurs propres amis désormais.

Le temps les avait peut-être également rendu moins tolérants l’un envers l’autre. Les blagues de Louis n’étaient plus tellement drôles, les frasques de Liam étaient de plus en plus gênantes. La préférence évidente que les médias avaient pour Harry devenait fatigante. Et malgré tout, ils avaient fait en sorte que jusque-là leur groupe fonctionne. Ils s’étaient juste tus dans un accord commun: s’ils tenaient à leur carrière, ils devaient garder toute leur colère pour eux.

« -Vous croyez que… Il a dit que la porte s’ouvrirait après que quatre d’entre nous ne meurent alors… Vous croyez qu’il nous voit ? Demanda Liam, brisant le silence.

 -Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? Fit Louis, exaspéré. Je pense que personne ici n’a envie de savoir qu’on va crever pendant qu’un malade se branle en nous regardant nous bouffer entre nous.

-J’ai faim. Murmura l’irlandais pour changer de sujet. »

 Personne ne répondit. Ils avaient tous faim, pire encore, ils mourraient de soif.

« -Mais… Et si… Reprit Liam

-Ta gueule putain ! Coupa violement le métis. Ferme la deux minutes tu veux ?

-Mais va te faire foutre Zayn. Je me torche le cul de ce que tu penses ! »

 Liam s’était relevé, furibond mais surtout à deux doigts de sauter sur le brun. Derrière il entendit vaguement Harry lui demander de se rasseoir mais il l’ignora complétement : Zayn s’était lui aussi levé, et il savait très bien que s’ils devaient se battre, le métis ne ferait pas long feu.

Il ne fallut rien de plus pour que les deux jeunes hommes se sautent dessus, définitivement guidés par la rage. Les trois autres s’étaient levés à leur tour, essayant tant bien que mal de les arrêter mais Liam faisait déjà pleuvoir sur Zayn une rafale de coups plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Niall essayait vainement de tirer Zayn ailleurs alors qu’Harry attrapait maladroitement les avant-bras du châtain pour l’arrêter.

Soudain, Liam se retourna pour frapper Harry en plein visage et comme le bouclé n’avait pas l’air de vouloir le lâcher il lui donna un violent coup de coude qui le fit se cogner au mur et tomber à terre.

Quand le châtain fut sur le point de s’attaquer à nouveau à Zayn, Niall se mit spontanément entre eux et ce fut avec un couteau très bien aiguisé qu’il arrêta le point de son camarade. Le sang gicla abondamment et le hurlement de Liam fut aussitôt étouffé par celui de Zayn derrière lui qui lui arracha le couteau des mains, et le planta dans l’épaule du châtain.

Liam tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés alors qu’il voyait le sang –son sang- s’écouler sur ses mains.

Harry complétement sonné essaya de se relever mais Zayn brandit une nouvelle fois le couteau et fut tout justement arrêté par Niall qui lui hurlait de se calmer en le frappant comme il pouvait. Zayn se défendit d’un énième coup de couteau, sur Niall cette fois-ci, qui envoya directement le blond à terre.

Avant même que le brun ne puisse réaliser le carnage qu’il venait de commettre, il fut entraîné en arrière par Liam qui dans un bond l’avait attrapé par les cheveux et l’avait tiré de tout son poids jusque sur le sol. Liam frappa sa tête contre le béton à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir attraper le couteau que Zayn lâcha et donner un coup final dans le dos du métis.

Tout devint silencieux dans la pièce. Seul la respiration erratique de Liam qui était en train de se vider de son sang se faisait entendre. Niall dans un coin était à peine conscient, les mains posées sur une blessure qu’il ne sentait plus vraiment. Zayn ne bougeait pas, en fait, il ne respirait même plus. Harry était visiblement en état de choc et encore un peu sonné à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Louis, debout et adossé contre un mur regardait l’air satisfait ce qu’il restait de ses très chers amis. Il fit quelques pas silencieux avant de donner un coup de pied puissant et rapide dans la tête de Liam qui perdit connaissance aussitôt.

Il regarda encore une fois les corps mourant des trois garçons avant d’éclater de rire.

Il s’approcha d'Harry le sourire aux lèvres et s’agenouilla près de lui.

« -Regarde-toi mon ange, tu es tout abimé. Dit-il calmement en passant une main tendre sur les bleus que les coups de Liam avaient laissés sur son visage.

\- L…Lou… -répondit le bouclé, les yeux à peine ouverts.

\- Tais-toi mon cœur. Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-il, toujours souriant. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement, et Louis ricana un peu. Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front.

« -Tu es adorable. »

Le plus âgé passa un bras sous Harry pour le relever un peu et le fit s’asseoir contre lui avant de poser sa veste sur ses épaules. Il tremblait un peu et même si c’était plus à cause du choc que du froid, Louis le serra fort dans ses bras.

 « -Oui, tu es adorable. Et dis-toi que c’est bien seulement grâce à ça que tu es toujours en vie mon cœur. J’ai vraiment hésité tu vois, mais… Regarde-toi, je ne pouvais pas gâcher ça n’est-ce pas ? Un joli jeune homme éperdument amoureux de moi. Non vraiment, j’ai bien fait de te garder en vie.

\- De… De quoi tu parles Lou ?

\- Harry… Tu es censé me connaître maintenant. Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas.

\- Je… Louis… Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose je t’assure. En fait j’ai juste eu à faire un petit enregistrement, à cacher une arme et à regarder. Vous étiez tous tellement prévisible –soupira-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Je te crois pas ! Lâcha le bouclé dans un sanglot en essayant de s'extirper des bras du plus vieux. »

 Louis regarda calmement le plus jeune, en caressant tendrement  ses boucles. Harry ne souriait pas, ses fossettes avaient disparues et la seule chose qui faisait briller ses yeux à l’instant étaient ses larmes

 « - C’est pas grave mon cœur, tu n’es pas obligé de me croire. Maintenant tu vas fermer les yeux, t’endormir, et lorsque tu te réveilleras nous serons loin d’ici et je te ferai oublier ces deux derniers jours. Je te le promets. »


End file.
